


eleutheromania

by omgitsdez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BDSM, Bondage, Military, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsdez/pseuds/omgitsdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin smith is a good soldier. He follows his orders and keeps his head down for the sake of his daughter. When his estranged wife returns as a slave his entire world is turned upside down and he, his daughter, his daughter's nanny and his part time lover suddenly realize things can't continue the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleutheromania

There was a certain amount of hesitancy for Erwin to go to the market. It was fondly called 'the market' but the people there weren't interested in buying spices or silks. They were far more interested in the beautiful, exotic people brought from different lands. This was how humans lived now. There were old stories of how civilizations once existed and even cohabited the earth. There was no room for that now.  
The populations of the earth had essentially been broken into tribes and small groups of people who splintered off and wandered what was left of the devastated planet. Centuries of war and abuse had brought mother earth to her knees and now all that was left of the human species were people who were either lucky or had the money to hide away from the devastation.  
The current population had been living like this for generations now and most people simply accepted things the way they were. Anyone who dissented was taken care of by the government run police force. The same police force Erwin belonged too.  
Every morning he woke up and had a certain amount of hatred for himself. The reflection of his own dead eyes in the mirror made his stomach turn. Day after day he asked himself what happened to put him in this position. Well, part of it was the luck of the draw. He was a tall man, handsome with a thick build. He was born to be a soldier. That's what they told him anyway. The government pretended to give people choice in their life; But the truth was that your fate was sealed the second you were born. In this world you sink or you swim, and you never swim against the current.  
The only thing that kept him here, that kept him alive was his daughter. She was a tiny little thing with curly blonde hair that was yellow like the sun and clear blue eyes. God, did he love her. She was the result of an arranged marriage and the only good thing that had come from it. His wife had been just as perfect a specimen as Erwin and he was pretty sure the government paired them to try and produce another generation of soldiers. The birth of the little girl had clearly been a disappointment.  
His wife had not been meant to be a mother. She was a free spirit who had been jailed more than once for confronting the police force. He figured the only reason she hadn't been executed was due to her genes. She had slipped away in the dead of night, leaving him with his daughter. He honestly wasn’t terribly upset that she was gone. He hadn’t loved her and she’d been a liability to have around. Being a free spirit came with consequences Erwin wouldn’t risk. He had to think one step ahead to keep himself and his daughter alive.  
That was exactly why he hadn't jumped off a cliff a long time ago. His interest in his own life was not for him but for Historia. He had something greater than himself now. Something better than the military. Something he wanted to live and fight for.

Losing his wife had put Erwin in a tight spot, to say the least. Having a 6 year old daughter and no wife was hardly deemed acceptable. The government was very clear about gender roles in this society. Women cared for the children and a single father really had no other options other than to let the state assigned nannies care of their children. It was something Erwin was not comfortable with. He worked for the government but that only made him more wary. He'd had nightmares of coming home to his baby girl either dead or gone. He was about to remedy that fear today with this trip to the market.  
The kind of product sold here were prisoners of war and people who were unlucky enough to cross paths with a group of soldiers outside the city. People brought inside the state from the outside world were considered less than human; Nearly animals. They were sold for several purposes but it could broadly be called a sex trade. Erwin wasn't interested in someone for those particular activities. He had that part of his life taken care of. Erwin was here today to find a nanny and companion for Historia.  
He moved through the crowd, eyes scanning the rows of people lined up on a raised platform. They all seemed quiet, scared and resigned to whatever fate awaited them. However, there was one girl that stood out. A dark skinned, dark haired girl who couldn't have been older than 16. She had short black hair, dark eyes with a thin sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was lovely by anyone's standards and the proud, quiet stance was getting more than a little attention.  
She was draped in a gray silk that was held together with ropes and seemed to highlight what most of the men in the crowd were interested in. The second the bidding started offers started flying in Ymir's direction. As a sign of good faith, serious bidders were tossing large value coins on stage at Ymir's feet. One of the bidders got a little too close, however, his finger's brushing her feet and in a split second he was on the ground, missing a few teeth and blood flowing from his broken nose.  
Ymir's face hadn't change, though she was resuming her position, having swung her foot out and caught the man in the face with a strong kick. She seemed pleased, a small smile gracing her features after a moment, even as the downed man began to hurl insults at her. The crowd had gone silent and Erwin made his decision “I want to bid $10,000 on the warrior girl.” He said simply.  
Clearly she would be a good protector for Historia. Erwin was sure that once Historia got older the state would show an interest in procuring the pretty girl and when that time came, Erwin wanted to be confident she would be protected.  
The man who had Ymir up for auction swept his arm towards Erwin “Sold!” He exclaimed excitedly.  
Few people ever bid that much for even the most well behaved slave. He had been positive the lashing out had dropped Ymir's value, even if she was stunning. To get this amount for her after the violent display was a miracle. He moved to the edge of the stage to meet Erwin “And don't worry Sir. I'll give her a good whipping before she's brought to you this evening.”  
Erwin eyed the man with an intense stare “If you touch her or damage her in any way I will have your limbs ripped off, cooked and fed to you. Am I clear?”  
The man winced “Yes Sir...Perfectly clear. How should I have her dressed when she's delivered?” He asked shakily.  
Erwin pulled out a bag with cash in it, pulling out the $10,000 he had promised and handed over $5,000 of it “I want her in slacks and a button up. I'll give you the rest when she's delivered safely” He said simply.  
The man seemed confused as the uniform request but nodded “Of course. We'll have her cleaned up, dressed and delivered by sun down. Is that acceptable?”  
Erwin nodded, dropping the money into the man's hand and going to the stage, looking up at Ymir “What's your name?” He asked simply.  
The man scuttled over to the platform and waved a hand “Oh! Her name is Rose.”  
Erwin's gaze swept over to the man “I don't believe I asked you, pig” He said softly, turning to look back at Ymir “What is your real name?”  
The question seemed to catch the girl off guard and she spoke, voice flat and calm “Ymir.” She said softly.  
Erwin nodded “It's nice to meet you Ymir. I will see you this evening.”  
He didn't see the point in engaging in long, involved conversation with the girl here. It would draw too much attention and possibly get her taken away. That was the last thing Erwin wanted. Ymir seemed to be exactly what he needed for Historia; What he needed to keep his daughter safe.  
He left the loud market place and let out a long sigh as he stepped into an adjacent district that was guarded by police. He showed his wrist, identifying himself with the numbers tattooed there. The guards looked it over and nodded, taking down the number and name in a book, letting Erwin pass the tall metal gates the led to the pleasure district.  
He closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath, taking in the smell of incense and passion. The tall man on the other side of the gate smirked a little, tossing a cigarette to the ground “For a man who lost your wife recently, you've been here quite a lot. Shouldn't you be mourning?”  
Erwin's turned around slowly “Do you think it's wise to talk to a higher ranking officer like that, Mike?” He asked simply.  
The other blonde raised his free hand and snorted “Sorry, Sir.” He nearly spat out.  
Erwin paused a little “You shouldn't act so jealous Mike. She wouldn't have been interested anyway.” He said simply, ignoring the slight growl that came from the taller man.  
He left the confrontation behind him, moving through the exotic smelling alley ways. Smoke and softer laughter mixed with moans filtered out of the brightly painted buildings but Erwin ignored it completely until he came to a pristine, red building with blooming flowers and an immaculate porch. He went to the door, slipping his shoes off and knocked.  
A soft, slightly annoyed voice came through the window “Come in! I'm open for business can't you read the sign, or are you stupid?”  
Erwin smiled but opened the door, stepping through and closing the door behind him “Well, it's normally common decency to announce yourself before entering someone's home.” He pointed out.  
The short, thin man blew smoke out from between his lips as he sucked on a cherry wood pipe, smirking and turning a lazy gaze towards Erwin. His eyes were lined with smoky black makeup and his thin frame was hardly draped with a pattered silk robe, beautiful limbs sprawled across a velvet couch “This isn't my home. It's my office. I would let your filthy ass in my home.”  
Erwin smiled “It's nice to see you too, Levi.”


End file.
